Desvaríos de salir con Bakugou Katsuki
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Kirishima sabe salir con ese chico explosivo no será una relación color de rosas, y unos cuantos sucesos le afirmaran esa teoría, sine embargo no puede negarse a lo inevitable, que a pesar de todos los altibajos que vengan con el paquete que es Bakugou Katsuki, él lo va a amar como si fuera su vida / Two-shot - BakuKiri - Fic #50
1. Desvaríos del 1 al 7

_Dedicado a Kate, Noe, Karen y Alondra_

 _Mis dulces compañeras amantes del KiriBaku y con quienes siempre comparto Headcanons y demás._

 _Las amo un montón. Feliz Navidad_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei_

* * *

 **Nota:** El título no tiene que ver solamente con la relación de estos dos chicos, sino que también, son desvaríos míos, muchos desvaríos, así que voy avisando que a lo mejor ciertas partes llegan un poco rápido, o tal vez incluso lo vean un poco forzado, pero en realidad, no importa mucho, porque yo solo quería escribir algo para mí y para mis amigas, así que espero que todo el que lea esto lo disfrute tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Desvaríos de salir con Bakugou Katsuki**

 **\- Parte I -**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

—Mira, no es difícil. Vas, le dices que te gusta, si puedes lo besas y de ahí ves que te hace. A lo mejor te parte la cara, pero ¡oye! A lo mejor no lo hace.

Kirishima mira a Kaminari con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose cuenta de que es lo más idiota que ha dicho en la vida.

—Es la idea más tonta que te he escuchado decir. Y eso que dices ideas tontas casi siempre.

—Hermano, eso duele.

—Aunque, tratándose de Bakugou es lo único que funcionaría —comenta Mina rascándose el mentón.

—A menos que quieras sacar tu lado romántico, Kirishima —esta vez es Sero quien se ríe.

Y como que Kirishima se lo piensa un segundo.

—Bueno, podría empezar con una charla normal, después podría hablar sobre el año pasado, algo que hayamos hecho juntos —dice de brazos cruzados y los ojos hacia un punto en el cielo, pensando.

Sus amigos van asintiendo conforme habla, al parecer conformes con lo que piensa hacer.

—Podría decirle en lo que es bueno, y a lo mejor él me contradice de mala forma, pero no, yo debo insistir.

Otro asentimiento.

—Le diría lo que pienso, completamente, porque es bueno, porque es genial, todo.

Esta vez sus amigos no asienten, pero se le quedan viendo, o al menos Kirishima está seguro de que lo están mirando a él, pero no se molesta en confirmarlo y sigue hablando.

—Y entonces, podría decirle que me gusta, a pesar de su carácter de mierda y actitud testaruda, su malhumor y el cómo no es para nada sincero. Y después de eso, si lo sorprendo, me gustaría besarlo, de verdad que me gustaría ¿Qué opinan?

Kirishima se perdió tanto en su monologo sobre la confesión perfecta que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no lo estaban mirando a él, sino a un punto detrás de él. Y sin tener idea, Eijirou se voltea y siente que el corazón se le vuelve de piedra sólida.

Están los cuatro hablando en el jardín del dormitorio, a la vuelta del edificio, donde se supone casi nadie va porque es domingo en la tarde y sus compañeros regresan del fin de semana en casa y van de frente a sus habitaciones a preguntar qué hay de cenar.

Pero ahí estaba Bakugou, con una mochila colgada en su hombro, su genial chaqueta de cuero, jeans negros y botas geniales en los que Kirishima inevitablemente se fija porque lo hacen lucir jodidamente guapo, a pesar de no es el momento.

Y es la expresión sorprendida de Bakugou lo que altera a Kirishima, porque su ceño no está fruncido y sus cejas rubias y frondosas se han disparado hacia arriba, y en su rostro se refleja una genuina conmoción.

—Estas… ¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio? —suelta, ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Kirishima se queda rígido, y solo se gira para buscar ayuda en sus amigos, pero estos han echado a correr. Ambos chicos pueden ver como huyen por el camino que lleva a la entrada de la residencia, seguramente pensando en esconderse hasta que caiga la noche, sin importarles que han dejado a Kirishima completamente solo y jodido.

Entonces Eijirou mira a Bakugou, y no pasa ni un segundo antes de que se incline hacia adelante y grite con todas fuerzas.

—¡Sí, Bakugou! ¡Me gustas! ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

No va a mirarlo, va a quedarse mirando el suelo con la cara y el cuello ardiéndoles de la vergüenza, hasta que Bakugou diga algo. Espera un rechazo, un terrible rechazo, pero lo que escucha es algo completamente distinto.

—¿Estás seguro?

Entonces es ahí cuando Kirishima se endereza de golpe y mira a Bakugou de nuevo, y entonces asiente, una vez, de forma exagerada.

—¡Completamente!

—¿No te estas confundiendo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Sabes que soy un idiota.

—Es raro que lo admitas, pero ya lo sé, no me importa.

—No voy a dejar de gritar.

—Lo sé.

—Te haré estudiar mucho.

—Acepto eso.

—No voy a cambiar mi genio solo por ser tú.

—Acepto eso también.

—Entonces está bien.

—Acepto e…

Entonces Kirishima se queda callado, y sus ojos casi explotan de tanto que llegó a abrirlos.

Bakugou lo mira con la expresión de siempre, pero esta sonrojado, y Kirishima se sorprende mucho de lo lindo que se ve sonrojado hasta las orejas. Katsuki chasquea la lengua mirando a otro lado.

—La verdad es que… ya te habías tardado en decirme algo, idiota —dice sin mirarlo, rascándose el cuello.

Kirishima se estremece, y no puede evitar lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo y estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara.

Se arriesga, y le roza la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, mientras Bakugou se queja, pero no se resiste, y se sujeta a los costados de la sudadera de Kirishima. Entonces se miran a los ojos, y los orbes rubíes de ambos brillan con intensidad. Y es en ese momento que Kirishima quiere besarlo, realmente quiere, sin embargo-

—¡AHH! ¡SE ESTAN BESANDO!

-es por las risas de sus amigos que han vuelto porque son chismosos y no se resisten a saber qué pasa, por lo que se detienen, y Kirishima tiene que evitar que Bakugou golpee a Kaminari o a Sero en la cara. Él ríe, escucha a Ashido reír también, y también oye que los felicita.

Y Kirishima está muy feliz.

* * *

.

.

.

 **2**

Han pasado cinco días desde que le dijo a Bakugou que le gustaba, y Kirishima, aunque podría ser considerada la persona más feliz sobre el planeta tierra, tiene varias razones para quejarse.

Porque sabía que no todo iba a ser color de rosas al intentar tener algo con Bakugou pero _vamos._

Cinco días, y nada ha cambiado, y no sabe si eso es algo bueno o algo malo. Porque tal vez ahora sean novios o algo así, pero es que a Kirishima le molesta que no hayan hecho _nada._

Nada de nada, no han pasado tiempo juntos los dos solos, no han almorzado solos, no se han tomado de las manos, ni siquiera se han _besado_. Y Kirishima quiere quejarse con alguien, con alguna administración del corazón y relaciones con chicos _tsunderes_ , pero debe conformarse con Kaminari.

—¿Estaré haciendo algo mal? —le pregunta esa tarde, tirado de cabeza en el sofá de la sala, donde están los dos solos sin hacer nada.

—No lo creo —le dice Denki mientras ojea una revista—. No es culpa de ninguno de los dos, de todas formas, es la primera relación de ambos. No es como si pudieras pedir mucho. Pero si te vas a quejar, a lo mejor deberías hacer algo tú primero. No creo que Bakugou lo haga muy pronto.

—¿Pero y sí ahí es cuando de verdad hago algo mal? —pregunta con preocupación—. No quiero molestarlo tampoco.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado, por favor, relájate, es solo Bakugou. Si no quisiera hacer algo contigo no te habría aceptado en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, eso es algo por lo que Kirishima se está quejando también. Que Bakugou ha aceptado estar en una relación con él pero no le ha dicho nada, algo como un _me gustas_ también. Y también se lo dice a Kaminari, y él le dice que se calme o que haga algo por sí mismo.

Tal vez Kirishima lo haga, pero lo que queda del día no ha podido ver a Bakugou porque está realizando un proyecto de ciencias en el que se ha visto envuelto junto con Yaoyorozu y Midoriya, por lo que Katsuki le ha dicho que se quiere morir.

Así que se va a la cama pensando que al día siguiente a lo mejor hace algo. Tal vez invita a Bakugou a salir por ahí.

Pero a la mañana siguiente se queda dormido y nadie tiene la decencia de levantarlo. Es solo cuando, cerca del mediodía, Bakugou irrumpe en su cuarto con dos mochilas, y le tira una contra la cara que lo hace despertarse.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Alista unas cosas y cámbiate con ropa deportiva. Tienes quince minutos o me iré sin ti.

Y se va y lo deja ahí, confundido y desorientado, pero el portazo con el que se va son suficientes para que Kirishima reaccione y haga lo que le dijo. Y no se lo cuestiona, porque el tono de voz de Bakugou es suficiente para hacerlo obedecer.

Tampoco le cuestiona que lo sacara del edificio sin decir nada y los lleve a la parada de autobús, donde se suben a uno de los que salen de la ciudad. No le cuestiona cuando le da un sandwich de atún y un sorbo del café que tiene el termo de su mochila. Se lo cuestiona recién cuando ha terminado de comer.

—¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—¿En realidad quieres saber?

Kirishima parpadea.

—Bakugou, ¿vas a matarme?

—Hoy no, al menos.

—¡Hoy no! Ahora en serio quiero saber.

Bakugou, sentado junto a la ventana, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, una chaqueta beige sobre una musculosa negra y pantalones holgados y botas de montaña, que a ojos de Kirishima se ve muy bien, lo mira ladeando la cabeza y tras eso esboza una sonrisa imperceptible.

—Sería una especie de cita, supongo.

Y eso es suficiente para callar a Kirishima, quien se queda con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, mientras Bakugou saca su reproductor mp3 y se pone los audífonos y se queda mirando la ventana.

El shock de Kirishima es tan grande que cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Bakugou prácticamente tiene que arrastrarlo fuera del bus y llevarlo por el sendero del bosque, y cuando se detienen un kilómetro más adentro, le da una pequeña cachetada para que espabile.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué clase de reacciones son esas? —le pregunta Bakugou arqueando una ceja—. Vamos de una vez.

Entonces Kirishima observa como saca unas cuerdas de su mochila y unos ganchos, y todo en su cabeza cuadra.

Levanta la mirada y ve la gran subida rocosa que Bakugou pretende que suba.

—¿Quieres la cuerda o quieres usar tus manos? —le pregunta Bakugou abrochándose un cinturón con los ganchos y la soga, antes de mirarlo—. A menos que esto sea demasiado para ti.

Y Eijirou queda en blanco de nuevo. De repente siente un deseo de callarle la boca al chico frente a él, un deseo intenso y calcinante. Entonces se quita la chaqueta de encima y la mete dentro de la mochila. También se quita las botas, antes de ajustar las correas de la mochila, y cuando está en la base de la montaña endurece los pies y sus manos y empieza a escalar.

—Te veo arriba.

—Sí, claro.

Han hecho eso antes, en la escuela, durante el primer año y parte del segundo, al menos para Kirishima, pero Bakugou lo ha hecho desde que era un mocoso, así que lo alcanza, y lo sobrepasa. Se ha vuelto una competencia sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

—No vayas a mirar abajo, idiota —oye que le dice.

—¡Como si tuviera miedo a las alturas!

Esta por apresurarse cuando se da cuenta, de que Bakugou está justamente encima de él, entonces lo ve, en eso que se había fijado desde antes ya. En algo más que en esa descomunal espalda suya. Se ha fijado en su trasero y en el cómo se mueve.

Y no puede mirar abajo, pero tampoco quiere dejar de mirar hacia arriba, pero no le parece correcto hacer eso, así que entra en una crisis de repente.

—Oye, bastardo ¿Te has quedado mirando mi trasero?

La pregunta de Bakugou le llega desprevenido, tanto que casi se suelta de las rocas y cae hacia abajo.

—¡C-Claro que no!

—Ya.

Ha sido tal vez su imaginación, pero lo ha escuchado reír, y solo puede enrojecer de la vergüenza.

Continúan escalando en silencio, pero Kirishima ahora mira a los costados o al frente, así que no se fija en nada, hasta que siente una leve molestia en sus brazos, y tiene que mirar hacia arriba para calcular cuánto falta, pero cuando lo hace casi se suelta de la impresión, pues Bakugou ha desaparecido, pero la cima ya está cerca.

—¿Bakugou? ¡¿Bakugou?! ¡Oye! —exclama, mientras escala más rápido—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

No era posible que haya llegado a la cima tan rápido sin que lo notara, y si era posible entonces deberían darle el premio a Kirishima por ser tan descuidado. Llega a la cima y se arrastra sobre el suelo, y luego vuelve a gritar.

—¡¿Bakugou?!

—Eres lento.

No ha subido ni la mitad de su cuerpo cuando lo ve, lo que hay ahí, en frente de él, en el borde del risco. Hay tierra y pasto, y a unos metros más adelante lo que parece ser una pradera y más árboles. Y se da cuenta de que han llegado a ese sitio de la forma difícil.

Pero, en medio de eso, una manta roja sobre el suelo, y botellas y platos con comida.

Kirishima ha quedado en blanco de nuevo, y de nuevo a estado a punto de caer, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porqué Bakugou lo ha tomado de la mano y lo ha ayudado a subir.

Entonces hace que se gire y miré hacia adelante. Y ahí está la ciudad, extendiéndose hasta donde pueden mirar. Kirishima queda con la boca abierta de nuevo, y los ojos le brillan.

—Desde aquí se ve la escuela, también —le dice Katsuki, señalando un lugar.

Kirishima sigue su dedo y a lo lejos puede ver el inmenso edificio de la academia.

—Wow, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos escalando?

—¿Ni siquiera te fijaste en eso? ¿Qué te ocurre? —le cuestiona Katsuki, arqueando una ceja—. Bueno, no importa, vamos a almorzar.

—¡Oh, sí! —dice mientras se quita la mochila de encima y vuelve a ponerse sus botas.

Bakugou se adelanta y se sienta en el suelo antes que él.

—¿Estabas planeando todo esto desde hace mucho? —pregunta Kirishima entusiasmado, sentándose al otro lado de la manta.

Porque la idea de pensar que Bakugou estaba organizando eso desde que empezaron a salir le revolvía el corazón.

—En realidad no, se me ocurrió anoche —le responde sin mirarlo—, solo que todo salió bien porque te quedaste dormido.

—Oh, ya veo —Kirishima asiente antes de darle una mordida a la enorme hamburguesa que tiene en las manos. Es tan deliciosa que es obvio que Katsuki las preparó. Traga una vez para hablar—. Quien diría, puedes hacer sorpresas así si quieres.

—Bueno, es que se me ocurrió después de hablar con Sparky.

Y entonces, de lo que Kirishima estaba comiendo felizmente, casi se atraganta. Porque es tonto, pero no tanto. Porque se ha dado cuenta, de que Kaminari le ha contado a Bakugou todo lo que le dijo el día anterior, así que quiere morirse ahí mismo.

Mira a Katsuki con temor, preocupado por como lo mire a él, pero este solo está tomando su jugo muy tranquilamente, mirando el horizonte.

—B-Bakugou, eso es…

—Está bien.

—¿Eh?

—Que está bien, idiota —le dice mirando la botella de jugo en vez de a él—. Aunque… supongo que lo siento.

Kirishima parpadea.

—¿Pero por qué te estas disculpando? Si yo fui… —se mira las manos antes de seguir hablando—. El que se estuvo quejando de cómo iba esto fui yo…

—Y el que no se molestó en intentar algo fui yo —dice Katsuki.

—¡Pero! ¡No estás en la obligación de hacer nada! —grita Eijirou, sin mirarlo, tomándose la cabeza con una mano—. No deberías hacerle caso a un idiota como yo…

—Y tú no deberías querer a alguien como yo, pero aquí estamos —dice Bakugou, sin mirarlo tampoco todavía—. Y no me malinterpretes, yo planeaba hacer algo como esto, pero quería… sorprenderte, supongo. Es que… —Kirishima lo mira de lado, esperando a que hable—… no quiero cagarla contigo, porque…

Y susurra algo que Kirishima no alcanza a escuchar.

—¿Eh? —dice de nuevo.

Entonces es ahí cuando Katsuki lo mira, y le sostiene la mirada, con una intensidad que a Kirishima le revuelve el corazón.

—Porque me gustas bastante, creo.

Katsuki se ha abrazado las rodillas y tiene la cabeza envuelta en una mano, y lo mira con las mejillas color carmín, pero con una expresión calmada.

Y el aire de los pulmones de Eijirou se vacía, y lo invade la felicidad.

Deja la hamburguesa sobre el plato encima de la manta y se acerca a Katsuki para sentarse a su lado, y apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Tú también me gustas bastante —le dice, sonriendo—. Y tampoco quiero hacer nada que nos moleste. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Por eso… si tenemos que llevar esto lento para hacerlo bien, no me importa esperar.

—Ya —acepta Katsuki mirando al frente de nuevo—, pero la cosa es que yo ya no quiero esperar.

Y antes de que Kirishima pueda decir nada, Bakugou se gira y le toma la cabeza con una mano y junta sus labios contra los suyos, tan rápido que siente que le han chocado los dientes, y sus narices se rozan y le hacen cosquillas, pero no se separan, al menos no por unos siete segundos. Bakugou lo suelta y se hace a un lado entierra la cara contra las rodillas.

Kirishima solo puede mirarlo. Y ve esas orejas rojas y siente el calor en sus propias mejillas y también siente las ganas de querer besarlo de nuevo. Pero Katsuki está, aunque pareciera imposible, avergonzado, porque ha sido algo torpe, ha de admitir, pero a Eijirou eso no le importa.

—Oye, Bakugou. Mírame.

—No.

—Mírame.

—Que no.

—No ha sido tan malo.

—Jódete.

—Yo pude hacerlo peor.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Quieres probar?

Logra captar la atención de Katsuki, quien se separa de sus rodillas y lo mira, y Kirishima le sonríe con cariño. Bakugou se endereza y deja que le tome la cara, y se miran fijamente, hasta que deciden acercarse, lentamente, y se vuelven a besar con suavidad.

Se rozan lento, sin prisa, saboreándose de esa forma. Y a Kirishima le sorprende que ese tacto sea tan gentil, que un beso con Bakugou sea tan calmado. Pero claro, solo es un roce de labios, así que se imagina como sería algo más profundo con él.

Pero ha pensado demasiado pronto porque Bakugou lo toma por las mejillas y lo acerca más, se apresura más, con todo lo que puede, y Kirishima decide hacer lo mismo. Siente el aliento del contrario contra la garganta, y ni siquiera ha abierto mucho la boca. Se siente desfallecer.

Justo cuando el aire se le acaba, Bakugou rompe el beso, pero se queda lo suficientemente cerca para que Kirishima roce su nariz contra su mejilla.

—Me gustas —le susurra al oído—. Un montón.

Bakugou suelta un ruidito como de asentimiento, y entonces lo vuelve a besar.

Y Kirishima siente que podría estar así el resto de su vida.

* * *

.

.

.

 **3**

Para cuando han puesto un pie en la residencia, un montón de ojos los están mirando fijamente, y a Kirishima le hace gracia, pero a Bakugou le molesta ligeramente.

—¿Qué ven? —suelta escuetamente.

—A la pareja más linda de la residencia, eso vemos —se burla Sero desde la sala.

Kirishima piensa que Bakugou se le va a tirar encima, pero no pasa nada, solo se queda ahí parado a su lado y los ve a todos con mirada neutra, pensativo. Todos los miran expectantes también hasta que sucede. Katsuki le toma de la mano y ladea la cabeza al tiempo que Eijirou siente su cara explotar en rojo vivo.

—Sí, tal vez lo somos ¿Y?

Todos jadean sin creérselo, pero seguido de eso algunos sonríen y los felicitan, mientras que otros no pueden salir del shock porque parece muy irreal la situación. Tienen hasta ganas de hacer una cena de celebración, y Kirishima se siente morir.

Mira su mano entrelazada con la de Katsuki, quien lo está sosteniendo frente a todos sin importarle nada, entonces piensa que se va a desmayar en cualquier segundo por la felicidad, pero entonces ve a Kaminari entrando a la sala, y Denki también lo ve a él.

Se miran por un segundo hasta que Eijirou recuerda que él fue de chismoso y le contó todo a Bakugou, y Kaminari parece darse cuenta que de que quizás está en problemas, así que da media vuelta y huye. Pero Kirishima no lo va a dejar escapar.

—¡Vuelve aquí, tú, traidor! —exclama soltando la mano de Bakugou -ya luego se golpeará por haber desaprovechado la situación- y persigue al blondo hasta el tercer piso.

—¡No me atraparas con vida!

Pero entonces Kirishima se quita la mochila de encima y la lanza a esa cabeza rubia y lo derriba cuando está a punto de llegar a su habitación, tumbándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Kaminari, por qué?! —le grita cuando está a su lado, y lo mira desde arriba—. ¡¿Por qué le dijiste todo a Bakugou?!

—¡Es que estaba preocupado por ti!

—¡Si el que dijo que no me preocupara fuiste tú!

—¿Has escuchado el dicho tú tranquilo yo nervioso?

—¡Kaminari!

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo lamento! —se disculpa juntando ambas manos y poniéndolas delante de su cara, acongojado—. ¡No lo volveré a hacer! Pero, de todas formas, ¿fue todo bien o no?

Entonces Kirishima parpadea y recuerda el almuerzo y el cómo se besaron durante media hora, y la bajada por el bosque desde la cima hasta el paradero de buses y como se besaron de nuevo, y hace nada le ha tomado de la mano y se la ha apretado firmemente. Y sonríe embelesado sin darse cuenta.

—Veo flores y un fondo rosa tras de ti —le dice Kaminari, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, cierra la boca —se ríe también—. Pero… debo decir que estoy feliz.

Kaminari le sonríe con cariño.

—Eso es genial —le dice dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo—. Es asombroso que hayas logrado conquistar al tipo con peor carácter de la escuela. Eres genial.

—¡Kirishima! —grita alguien subiendo por el pasillo.

Es Tetsutetsu, uno de los que han sido ascendidos a la clase A de las clases inferiores para su segundo año. El chico se acerca estoico y con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

—¡No salgas corriendo así, hombre! —le grita—. ¡Cuenta todo, con detalles!

—¿Qué, eres una chica chismosa? —cuestiona Kirishima consternado.

—¡Ay, pero yo quiero saber! —exclama Kaminari en un tono chillón y de niña, apretando los puños y subiéndolos a la altura de su barbilla, mirando a su amigo con brillos en los ojos y una sonrisa boba.

—¡Qué demonios!

—¡La que sí es una chica chismosa sí quiere saber~! —entonces llega Mina, canturreando, y también están Ochako y Deku.

—Kirishima, te admiro un montón.

—Midoriya, yo no tengo idea de que estás hablándome.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Kirishima-kun!

—¡Gracias, Uraraka!

—Tú también estás muy feliz, ¿no? —le dice Tetsutetsu codeándole el brazo.

Kirishima se le queda viendo, luego a todos y después un punto en el vació, hasta que eventualmente, sonríe.

—¡Sí, estoy feliz de estar con Bakugou! —dice con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—¡AH! ¡Brilla mucho!

—¡Me lástima!

—Oigan.

Todos se giran hacia las escaleras y ven a Bakugou, al lado de Sero también, parado ahí, quien los mira arqueando una ceja.

—Dejen de acaparar a mi novio, malditos raros.

Entonces una flecha invisible atraviesa al suelo, y esta vez sí que se desmaya. En realidad, no, solo cae al suelo y se hace un ovillo, y se sonroja de la cara hasta los pies.

Porque Katsuki ha dicho eso. Le ha dicho novio. Y todos los miran boquiabiertos, y tal vez a Deku le va a dar un ataque también, porque eso no puede estar pasando.

—¡Él… él solo… Solo lo dijo así y ya! —exclama Kirishima cubriéndose la cara.

—¡Pero que lindos son, ustedes dos!

—¡Ashido cállate!

—Bakugou no tiene vergüenza.

—Soy carente de eso.

—Vas a matarlo de amor, chico.

Kirishima no lo ve, pero escucha como se bufa. Y a lo mejor piensa, o quiere creer, que Katsuki sonríe.

—A lo mejor planeo eso.

Entonces todos gritan, alucinando por como Katsuki ha llegado a soltar algo como eso.

Y Kirishima se siente morir.

* * *

.

.

.

 **4**

El lunes a la hora del almuerzo Bakugou se lo lleva afuera del cafetín, no le toma de la mano, pero si lo jala firmemente de la muñeca con la mano, y con la otra sostiene su bandeja de comida. Kirishima también tiene su almuerzo en una mano y solo puede mirar a Bakugou sorprendido.

Los lleva hasta los jardines fuera del edificio, a la parte trasera, pero es donde empieza la pequeña arboleada que tienen en el jardín, donde hay bancas para que se sienten y todo.

Así lo hacen, uno al lado del otro y Kirishima no le cuestiona nada y come en silencio, pero una sonrisa boba se le ha plasmado en la cara.

—En serio eres brillante, me lastimas los ojos.

—Brillo de felicidad.

—No molestes.

—¿No querías matarme de amor?

Bakugou no dice nada y se lleva un pedazo de carne a la boca. Kirishima sigue sonriendo y come también. La sombra es agradable, la brisa también, hay pájaros cantando cerca, y el silencio no es nada incómodo. Es una escena que Kirishima le gusta, un momento que quiere apreciar, y espera que se repita cada vez que puedan.

—Oh, cierto, debemos formar los grupos para eso del viaje escolar —le dice.

—Se supone que será con los idiotas de siempre y Ashido, ¿no? —responde Katsuki, tajante—. No sé porque me preguntas eso.

—Me parece lindo que los consideres, y que llames a Ashido por su nombre y no incluyas con los otros.

—Mina es de todo menos una idiota. Entrometida y chismosa tal vez, pero no idiota. Como Sparky, que es idiota y entrometido.

—Tienes razón… momento, acabas de llamarla por su nombre.

—Ajá.

—Llámame por mi nombre también.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No quiero.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—Qué demonios, claro que no.

—¡Te da vergüenza! ¡Pero si todo el fin de semana me estuviste diciendo toda esa clase de cosas!

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Bakugoooooou.

—Deja que termine de comer, estúpido.

Kirishima se calla, y vuelve a insistir cuando Katsuki está a dos bocados de terminar su almuerzo. El rubio suspira, y mira el suelo frente a ellos.

—Mira, tal vez yo vaya a decir esa clase de cosas tontas.

—Y cursis.

—Eso, tal vez vaya a decir algo como eso de vez en cuando, pero con personas alrededor.

—¿Eh?

—Así puedo hacer que la gente vea como te avergüenzas tú por mi causa.

—¡Ah, eso es malvado! ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres?!

—Tu cara de estúpido no tiene precio.

—Lo peor es que no me puedo enojar contigo, maldición.

Katsuki se mofa y termina ese último bocado de comida, mientras Eijirou come su carne refunfuñando.

—Además… así puedo presumir un poco más, supongo.

Kirishima lo mira confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nah, no es nada importante. Aunque, me gustaría que la gente vea tu cara cuando te diga por tu nombre, Eijirou.

Y ahí está, con sus defensas desvanecidas por completo, le ha dado un golpe de gracia. A lo mejor quiere matarlo, debe ser así.

—Tú…

—Soy malvado, ya me lo has dicho, idi-

Entonces Kirishima lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo besa. Se le cae la bandeja de comida vacía y los palillos, y a Bakugou le sucede lo mismo.

Le encanta saborear esos labios, y mientras que lo hace intenta sopesar las palabras de Katsuki, como a que se refiere cuando le dice que quiere presumir. La idea de presumir la relación que tienen pasa por su cabeza, pero es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aunque, ahora está besando al chico que le encanta, y le está correspondiendo, lo cual es algo real. A lo mejor pensar que quiere presumirlo no es algo malo, y tendría sentido, como decir que son la mejor pareja, o llevárselo afuera a comer frente a todo el mundo. Es algo tan tierno que le revuelve el corazón.

Y eso es algo que a Kirishima le gusta apreciar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **5**

La semana siguiente los llevan de viaje escolar a la ciudad de Nara, porque dentro de otras dos semanas empezarán los exámenes tanto teóricos como prácticos, y como que el profesor Aizawa quiere que se relajen un poco antes del sufrimiento. Es algo en lo que un estudiante inteligente debería pensar y notar, pero Kirishima está muy ocupado indignándose porque los han separado por grupos y no ha quedado con Bakugou, como había planeado

Porque quisiera ir a recorrer los puentes colgantes o las calles arboleadas junto a él, pero no puede, y espera que el segundo día del viaje sea diferente. Pero se contenta un poco cuando llega la noche y vuelven a encontrarse en el hotel donde van a quedarse. Bueno, se contenta en parte, y la otra parte se pone ansiosa. Porque van a compartir los baños termales, con todos claro, pero ver a Bakugou entrando a la bañera sin nada puesto le pone los nervios de punta.

El cabello mojado, la piel húmeda, incluso puede notar como respira. Y espera que nadie note que su cara está ardiendo como los mil infiernos, o a lo mejor lo notan, pero no dicen nada. Incluso cuando salen y lo ve vestido en una yukata azul se siente desfallecer.

Para colmo, cuando van a la habitación de los chicos a dormir, Bakugou se acuesta a su lado y no le dice nada, y solo cierra los ojos y listo. Y Kirishima se le queda viendo todo el rato, incluso cuando ya han apagado las luces y todos han empezado a dormir.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero no puede dormir, porque algo no anda bien, y lo sabe en alguna parte dentro de su ser.

—Oye, Blasty —le susurra.

—Hmm.

—No puedo dormir.

—Hmm.

—¿Vamos afuera?

A lo mejor esta alucinando, pero los ojos rojos de Bakugou brillan en la oscuridad y lo miran. Primero extrañado, pero luego es como si le dijera que qué importa, y se levantan con cuidado los dos.

Esta vez es Kirishima quien lo jala fuera, y caminan con cuidado de no hacer ruido por los pasillos del hotel, hasta que llegan a uno de los balcones del piso, que es iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Ninguno de los dos puede dormir ahora, así que está bien estar ahí un rato. Sin embargo, Kirishima no lo ha llevado ahí a que observen el cielo estrellado o que concilien el sueño por el aburrimiento. Lo ha llevado ahí porque quiere probar algo que no sería prudente pedir en el dormitorio, porque de hacerlo pasarían cosas comprometedoras y él no está dispuesto por pasar algo como eso ahí en ese lugar.

Así que se arma de valor y mira al chico a su lado, con la determinación en sus ojos y alma.

—Eh, Bakugou.

—¿Mmh?

Se le va la voz cuando se gira a mirarlo, y es que Katsuki se ve tan hermoso a la luz de la luna y con la yukata del hotel puesta, que le es difícil seguir hablando, y los nervios lo invaden.

—Quería, ahm, si tú quieres, probar algo... es, no sé, no tienes que decir que sí pero...

—¿Qué cosa? Deja de balbucear.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Bakugou parpadea, como si no se lo creyera.

—Desde cuando pides permiso para eso.

—No, es que, quiero besarte, pero, no como siempre sino... tu sabes, probar, ¿algo más? ¿Quizás?

—Ah. Oh.

La cara de Eijirou esta roja al punto de ebullición, y Katsuki no se ha quedado atrás, porque es más que obvio que esa propuesta lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Entonces...

—Esta... bien.

Kirishima respira una vez antes de acercarlo por los hombros y abrazarlo así, tomándole la cara y acariciándole las mejillas, los labios, delineándolos con el pulgar. Y si bien está nervioso también está ansioso.

Entonces Katsuki separa los labios y siente que pierde el control, y se acerca y lo besa, entre rápido y lento, entreabriendo los labios también. Y es bastante intrépido lo que piensa hacer, pero la hace porque tiene unas ganas inmensas de probar aquello. Así que usa la lengua, y en medio del beso la pasa por sobre el labio superior de Bakugou, antes de meterla en su boca. Entonces siente la lengua de Katsuki moverse contra la suya también y se estremece, y cierra la boca sin querer.

No se ha fijado que Katsuki estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, así que inevitablemente muerde su lengua y el chico rubio gimotea y tienen que separarse. Ahora Kirishima se quiere dar un tiro.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdón! ¡Yo...!

—Pff, ya cállate —le dice Bakugou, tapándose la boca, antes de retorcerse un poco de risa.

Kirishima lo observa atónito, por sobretodo porque no está enojado y no lo ha mandado a volar.

—No te disculpes tanto —le dice Katsuki luego de mover su lengua fuera de su boca para que recupere la sensibilidad—. Te preocupas tanto que hasta es gracioso.

—Lo siento...

—Que no te disculpes. A ver, probemos de nuevo.

Kirishima no tiene tiempo de quejarse cuando Bakugou lo abraza y se acerca peligrosamente a su cara.

—Abre la boca —le dice, demandante.

Y así lo hace, porque la idea de Bakugou tomando la iniciativa siempre lo pone ansioso y estúpidamente loco de amor, así que cuando siente que le mete la lengua en la boca se siente flotar. Ahora no es tan extraño, ahora puede hacer lo mismo con confianza, pero no deja de ser bochornoso y un poco demasiado excitante. Le pasa la lengua por los labios, los dientes y el paladar, recorriendo cada milímetro, y siente como se enroscan sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas y la temperatura sube.

Entonces Bakugou lo toma firmemente de los hombros y de lo que están en el barandal de la terraza ahora están contra la pared. Kirishima siente el frio del concreto cuidadosamente pintado contra la espalda, mientras Katsuki le abraza el cuello y junta sus pechos y piernas y el beso toma más forma.

Se acostumbran, se moldean las bocas el uno al otro. Se les acaba el aire en un momento, pero cualquiera de los dos tiene que volver a comenzar porque se siente glorioso y agradable, que podrían pasarse así toda la vida.

Pero ambos saben que la vida es más que solo besos, y el hecho de pensar en el momento en que lleguen a algo más los enloquece. A lo mejor a Katsuki lo desespera, pues baja una mano contra su pecho y le quita la yukata por un lado del hombro, y cuando mete la mano bajo la tela y lo toca donde su piel está más sensible que nunca, Kirishima no sabe si detenerlo o dejar que le haga lo que quiera.

Pero no sucede nada porque alguien aparte de ellos dos llega y habla y todo se va a la literal mierda.

—Oigan, ¿estaban acá? ¿Qué están- ¡AHHHH!

Es Kaminari, que ha aparecido de la nada buscándolos porque no los ha encontrado en la habitación y se ha preocupado, pero ahora los encuentra comiéndose las bocas en el balcón del pasillo con Kirishima a medio desvestir y no puede evitar gritar.

Tanta es la sorpresa de Kirishima que esta vez cierra la boca de golpe más brusco que antes, contra la lengua de Bakugou. Y segundos más tarde deduce que le va a dar algo al cerebro y al corazón porque siente el sabor metálico de la sangre que no es suya.

Entonces todo se vuelve un caos.

Él y Kaminari terminan gritando porque posiblemente Katsuki va a perder la lengua, y Kirishima no quiere que pase eso porque dos minutos atrás decidió que ama esa jodida lengua y si le pasa algo mejor puede matarse.

Despiertan a todo el mundo, como era de esperarse.

La reprimenda que les dan es lo de menos, al menos la lengua de Bakugou no corre peligro, pero los han castigado por lo que queda de viaje. Y tampoco los van a dejar esta juntos por ese tiempo, porque Aizawa es malvado y para nada estúpido.

Y Kirishima solo quiere matar a Kaminari. Y besar a Bakugou otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

 **6**

—Con que, quedaron en los mismos puestos que el año pasado ¿eh? Díganme, ¿Por qué demonios soy amigo de los, de nuevo, más estúpidos de la clase?

—Ah, pero somos tus amigos.

—No me cambies el tema.

—Así nos hicieron, no podemos hacer nada.

—¡No me vengas con excusas idiotas, Bakaminari!

—Ese apodo es nuevo.

—Bakugou-san, enséñanos por favor.

—¿Para eso me reunieron aquí? ¿para enseñarles? Olvídenlo.

—Blasty, por favor.

—A ti te voy a decir que no con mayor razón.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No puedo creer que este saliendo con un idiota.

—Bakugoooou. ¡Tú dijiste que me harías estudiar duro!

—Duro…

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tienen que malinterpretar todo, ustedes dos?!

—No sé, ustedes dígannos.

—Hey, Bakugou, ¿Cómo está tu lengua?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vamos a estar en la literal mierda si no nos ayuda a estudiar.

—No es mi problema.

—Blasty, por favor.

—Que no. ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Deja de mirarme así.

—Es la mirada de novio-cachorrito suplicante, no puedes resistirte a ella.

—Claro que puedo, solo mírame.

—¿Por qué no pruebas con besos?

—¡Ashido!

—No-oh, si van a hacer eso que sea cuando no estemos presentes.

—Entonces váyanse.

—¡¿E-Eh?!

—Kirishima, ¡No dejes que te convenza!

—¡Sí, obviamente quiere echarnos de aquí!

—No es necesario, yo me largo.

—¡Noooo!

—Dinos que tenemos que hacer para que nos hagas caso.

—Nada de lo que hagan servirá como para…

—Bakugou-sama.

—¿Eh?

—¡Bakugou-sama!

—¿EH?

—¡Bakugou-sama!

—¡Katsuki-sama!

—Espera, espera, debemos conseguir un traje de maid.

—Claro, no es- ALTO QUÉ. ¡No me pondré algo como eso!

—Te pusiste un traje de caperucita roja en Halloween, no le veo el puto problema.

—Yo le veo el puto problema. No van a convencerme así.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Que no.

—Muy bien. Plan B. Kirishima, tenemos que besarte.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, uno por uno.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Sero?!

—¡Para que Bakugou pida que paremos!

—¡¿AH?!

—¡Muy bien, yo primero~~!

—¡ESPEREEEEEN! …revisaremos primero ciencias, y de ahí pasaremos a matemáticas, ¿entendieron, estúpidos?

—¡Sí, Katsuki-sama!

* * *

.

.

.

 **7**

La primera parte del examen práctico consistía en una simulación de rescate de rehenes, contra villanos de verdad, que trabajaban para la UA bajo libertad condicional.

Eran grupos de cuatro, y las pruebas se dieron simultáneamente. A Kirishima y a su equipo les fue bien, pero quería saber cómo le fue a los demás. Sero y Mina, bien. Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, bien. Los grupos de Todoroki y Midoriya más que bien. y estaba por preguntar por el grupo de Bakugou cuando de repente, lo escucha.

En la puerta donde se unen todos los caminos de los simuladores, un mini estallido. Tiene que acercarse, porque esas explosiones pequeñas y ruidosas las conoce bien. le siguen sus demás compañeros, hasta que lo ve, a Bakugou gritándole algo a Shinsou. Ha tenido que hacer equipo con él, con Asui y otro chico que el año pasado estaba en la clase B. Y por lo que ve, Bakugou no se ve nada feliz.

—¿Crees que puedes usarme a tu conveniencia, estúpido? ¡¿Lo crees?!

—Te estabas negando a escuchar.

—¡Responderte y quedarme bajo tu control! ¡Era algo que no quería y te importó una mierda!

—Bakugou, lo sentimos, pero…

—¡Y un carajo con eso! ¡¿De qué me sirve?!

—Aprobamos, de eso sirve.

—Jodete.

Entonces está a punto de golpear a Shinsou en la cara, pero justo cuando llega el profesor a poner orden.

Han aprobado la primera parte del examen, y eso está bien, pero para Bakugou eso no sirve, y la mayoría en esa clase sabe que es así, sobretodo Kirishima, que tiene que seguirlo cuando le da la espalda a todo el mundo.

—Bakugou, espera.

—Déjame en paz.

—Pero dime que pasó.

—No. Estoy harto de tratar con todos estos sujetos.

Kirishima se queda plantado donde está, por un segundo, pero después continúa andando, porque Bakugou siempre dice cosas así, y no le sorprenden. Pero el tono de su voz suena más tajante que nunca.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Ya déjame en paz, Shima.

—¡Vamos! Sabes que aquí hay quienes valen tu tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo tú?

Ahí es cuando Kirishima se queda pegado al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando como la espalda de Bakugou se va alejando.

—¿No valgo tu tiempo, entonces? —le reclama, levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

—Ahora mismo no, anda a joder a alguien más.

No vuelve a decir otra palabra, y deja que Katsuki se vaya.

Se queda pensando en eso por las próximas 24 horas, durante las cuales Bakugou no ha hablado con nadie, y Kirishima tampoco ha tenido ganas de hablar con él.

—Me parece que para ser la primera pelea de ustedes dos, es una total ridiculez —comenta Kaminari, tirado en su cara ojeando una revista, mientras Eijirou esta recostado contra un costado de la cama, mirando el techo.

—Es que no sé qué ir a decirle —responde Kirishima con sinceridad—. Porque siempre responde cosas así, pero… esta vez dijo algo que temía.

—¿Ah sí? —suelta Kaminari sin mucho interés—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Que, en realidad, en serio, no valgo su tiempo.

Suelta esas palabras y lo siguiente que pasa es que está recibiendo un golpe de una almohada en esa cabeza picuda suya.

—¡Retráctate! —grita Kaminari de repente parado sobre la cama, usando sus cojines como armas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Haciendo que entres en razón, estúpido!

Le da unos golpes más mientras le sigue gritando que reaccione.

—¡Tú, idiota! ¡Nunca! ¡Te vuelvas! ¡A subestimar! ¡Así, estúpido!

—¡Ahh! ¡Esto no duele! ¡Pero ya para!

—¡Pero que tonto eres! —grita Denki una última vez—. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Si no valieras su tiempo no haría todas esas cosas sucias que hace contigo.

—¡¿C-Cosas sucias?!

—¡Ten más seguridad hombre! Bakugou solo está molesto porque, bueno, ya sabes que a él le gusta resaltar más que nada. Fue cosa del momento, ya se le pasará.

Kirishima asiente, aunque sigue sin estar seguro, pero tiene que mentalizarse cuando ve a Kaminari levantar la almohada de nuevo.

—¡Ya entendí! Es solo… que, a pesar de todo, quisiera poder decirle algo.

—Eso es porque estas locamente enamorado, y aunque sea un hijo de puta, a ti no te va a importar. O lo hará, si es que dice cosas como esas —reflexiona Denki, sentándose en la cama de nuevo y pateando a Kirishima de forma amistosa—. Deja que se le pase, a lo mejor en la siguiente parte del examen obtiene lo que quiere, y va a tener que celebrarlo contigo.

—No creo que él quiera celebrar nada conmigo.

—No, pero algo menos tendrá una razón para intentar arreglar algo.

—Tampoco creo que él quiera arrepentirse de algo que dijera.

—Hombre, ya deja de refutar todo lo que digo.

Kirishima inevitablemente, tiene que reír. Porque sabe que la relación con Bakugou, en general, nunca va a ser color de rosas. Y aunque no le guste la idea, de vez en cuando le tiene que dar espacio. También debe darse espacio para sí mismo, y pensar en cómo llevar la situación después. En primer lugar, ver que la pequeña discusión no fue su culpa, y que en realidad no pasó nada serio, solo que Katsuki no quiere hablar con nadie. Y es mejor dejarlo así, esperar a que quiera hablar.

—Hablaré con él si quiere hablar conmigo —es su conclusión—. No puedo forzarlo a que se comporte de una forma que no quiere. Porque si bien estas semanas han sido… geniales, las metas de Bakugou son más importantes.

—Que aceptes eso te vuelve un verdadero hombre, amigo —dice Kaminari sonriendo.

Kirishima suspira y sonríe, relajándose por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Entonces, algo surge en su cabeza y tiene que golpear a Kaminari en la pantorrilla, aunque se gane una queja de parte de su amigo.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con él, chismoso.

—Si no quiere hablar ni contigo, por qué me molestaría —le espeta—. Ya me cansé de resolver sus problemas amorosos, que después de terminó con traumas.

Y Kirishima vuelve a reír, y espera que los días siguientes sean mejores. Pero él no ve el futuro.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **L** o corté aquí porque si esperaba a la siguiente viñeta ahí siento que me iban a gritar, así que mejor no xD

 **B** ueno, lo siguiente lo subiré el 30, son 14 viñetas así que la siguiente mitad lo tendrán ese día.

 _EN SERIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO._ No grito, hablo en mayúsculas porque puedo (? Pero ya, que esto es especial porque es el mi fanfic #50 y decidí hacerlo sobre estos dos porque se han vuelto en serio especiales para mí xD tienen un no sé qué que me ha atrapado por completo. Quiero escribir muchísimo más de ellos.

 **E** n fin. Les deseo a todos los que hayan leído feliz navidad :3 y que lo pasen lindo~

 **Y** a mis bellezas, a mi bro, a mi waifu, a mi hija adoptiva y a mi nuera ilegal (? De nuevo, las amo un montón y gracias a ustedes y a las demás chicas del grupo me han hecho este año mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, uno de los mejores de mi vida ;w; les deseo lo mejor y les mando miiiiiles de besos u3u

 **N** os leemos el 30 para la última parte! Los comentarios son bien recibidos uwu pls, que es navidad y me muero por regalos XD okya, gracias por leer *inserte corazones que FF no deja poner*

 **C** uídense, feliz Navidad!

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


	2. Desvaríos del 8 al 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei_

* * *

 **Nota:** Cuando lleguen al punto 12 busquen esta canción /watch?v=LDDlpjrK1GI, y si el FF de porquería no les deja copiar busquen _"Surprise Party"_ de Hoodie Allen & Blackbear subtitulado en español para que entiendan como va la cosa (? _Oh, sí bro. Esta parte va especialmente para tí :3c_

De ahí el punto 14 quizás deberían escuchar las canciones _"Stars"_ o _"Dust & Gold"_ de Arrows to Athens, que siento que me gustan mucho para la situación en sí~

Ahora ya, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Desvaríos de salir con Bakugou Katsuki**

 **\- Parte II -**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **8**

La segunda parte del examen se presentó antes de lo previsto. Un par de villanos empezaron un plan de volar todos los caminos del metro de Osaka, con explosivos y un quirk de encogimiento.

Eran cuatro villanos, y tenían secuaces, unas 4 docenas de ellos, algunos con quirk y otros sin él, y los profesores no sabían cómo. En lo que ellos se encargaban de encontrar al villano líder, los estudiantes debían encargarse de los secuaces, desactivación de bombas y evacuación de civiles de los vagones en las vías del metro, y si era necesario, de cualquier villano metido en eso.

La clase A y clase B se dividieron en grupos de seis y salieron en marcha. Kirishima estaba en el grupo de Bakugou, pero siguen sin hablarse. En medio del caos y el pánico, la vio subir a uno de los vagones bajo los cuales estaban, una de las vías que su grupo debía proteger. Entró con Uraraka a sacar a los civiles, haciéndolos flotar hasta el suelo.

Y cuando parecía que estaban por bajar a las últimas personas, el suelo tembló y, dirigieron la mirada a la entrada del túnel por el cual empezaban las vías. Era una persona gigantesca, o daba esa apariencia porque estaba cubierta de rocas y escombros. Desde su hombro saltó una chica que corrió a la velocidad de la luz y dejó paquetes pegados a las columnas de diez metros que se elevaban en el aire y sostenían las vías del tren que miden 5 kilómetros.

Entonces los paquetes empiezan a parpadear y Kirishima siente escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda.

—¡EXPLOSIVOS!

La gente corre despavorida y son los cuatro que están abajo que tienen que asegurarse de que se alejen lo más rápido posible. Tres adultos caen lentamente desde el tren y corren cuando uno de los detonantes se activa y vuela una de las columnas, y las demás continúan.

Escucha a Tetsutetsu gritarle que se aleje, pero Kirishima se queda plantado donde esta porque ni Uraraka ni Katsuki han salido de ahí dentro. Entonces cuando uno de los vagones del tren explota, ven a Uraraka salir lanzada por una de las ventanas con un par de niños en brazos. Y en la ventana todavía esta Bakugou, que está por saltar con ayuda de su poder para darse impulso, pero entonces una explosión de las bombas que están detrás de él se activan al mismo tiempo que las que están en las columnas, y todo se vuelve fuego y humo.

Kirishima siente que el mundo se detiene. No siente como es jalado hacia atrás para no ser envuelto en los escombros de concreto, ni escucha los gritos de todas las personas que acaban de salvar. Porque Katsuki se ha perdido de vista, y todo es fuego y humo negro.

Su mente se detiene ahí, en el milisegundo en que vio a Bakugou ser absorbido por las llamas y el metal del tren. Dentro de esas explosiones que él siempre provoca.

Ya no escucha más nada, ni cuando todo se disipa, y el polvo y las cenizas flotan por el aire, o cuando los profesores llegan a atender a todos los heridos, y a buscarlo. no escucha, pero observa como el profesor Cementos ha empezado a cavar, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jirou que ha pegado los oídos al suelo.

Entonces ve que lo sacan de debajo de unos asientos del tren, pero aun siente que su corazón está detenido, porque han encontrado a Katsuki, pero no se mueve. No reacciona.

Y después de tanto tiempo, Kirishima siente miedo real otra vez.

* * *

.

.

.

 **9**

Se supone que Kirishima debería haber regresado al lugar donde se está quedando la clase, pero los profesores le han permitido quedarse en el hospital. Y no puede hacer más nada que sentarse en esa silla y observar a Katsuki.

Se rompió una pierna y la parte posterior de la cabeza, se fracturó el brazo derecho y cinco costillas, que le rasparon los pulmones. Una barra de metal le atravesó un costado del torso, pero no hirió sus órganos internos. Recovery Girl hizo lo que pudo para que se mantuviera estable, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que despertara.

Kirishima tenía miedo. Y estaba enojado. Porque dos de los villanos, esos que volaron las vías del tren fueron justamente los que lograron escapar. No obtuvieron bajas significativas, pero las hubo, al fin y al cabo, en toda la ciudad. La misión no fracasó, pero no fue un éxito tampoco. Y Kirishima estaba furioso.

Pasó un día y Katsuki seguía sin despertar. Sus padres llegaron al mediodía, y Kirishima les dio privacidad. No tenía ganas de comer, ni de dormir, se sentía fatal. Y temía que los días que Bakugou siguiera inconsciente se alargaran.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando los padres de Katsuki le dejan quedarse a su lado a solas, el cuerpo del chico explosivo que tanto quiere se remueve sobre la cama y se queja en sueños, hasta que abre los ojos poco a poco.

Kirishima está sentado en la silla al lado de la cama, ojeroso y con el cabello hacia abajo, con gazas en la cara y eso es todo, mientras Bakugou tiene la pierna enyesada, un brazo en cabestrillo, y unas vendas alrededor de la cabeza y parte de la cara.

Cuando Katsuki se despierta se observan y se sostienen la mirada.

—Hola —saluda Eijirou.

—Hola… perdón.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

—Porque soy un idiota que te hace llorar.

Eijirou no sabe en qué momento las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

—Perdón, Shima.

—Tú, no tienes porque- —le dice mientras se limpia los ojos—. No te disculpes. Maldición, Bakugou. Tenía miedo de que…

—Yo igual.

Kirishima lo mira rápidamente, pensando que sigue atontado por los huesos rotos y los medicamentos, porque acaba de decirle que tenía miedo. Acaba de admitirlo y Eijirou no se lo cree.

—Siempre estoy en medio de explosiones, ¿cierto? Pero esta vez fue distinto —le dice—. Cuando quedé atrapado por los asientos y las paredes del tren no fue como siempre. Todo era fuego, y ruido, y solo podía pensar… "Mierda, eso último que le dije a Shima no fue bueno"

Eijirou siente que el corazón se le ha encogido.

—Pensaba, que yo, el idiota que nunca admite nada ante nadie más que contigo, no me había disculpado por ser tan imbécil. Y más que morir, tenía miedo de irme dejando un último recuerdo como ese. Era jodidamente aterrador.

—Yo me sentí igual…

—No, porque quien se comportó como el idiota de siempre fui yo, y no te escuché. Además, ahora te estoy haciendo llorar.

Kirishima niega con la cabeza, antes de levantarse e ir abrazarlo, e intenta tener cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero necesita estar lo más cerca posible de él, porque si no siente su calor contra las palmas de sus manos siente que no tenía sentido.

Tiene que besarlo, porque no es suficiente y porque quiere asegurarse de que no es un sueño. Tiene que saber que es real.

—Estoy aquí. Lo lamento.

—Te quiero —le dice contra el cuello—. Te quiero tanto.

—Yo también.

—Me alegra oír tu voz.

—A mí también.

—Me alegra oírte decir todo eso, pero es extraño. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

—Estoy despierto, besándote, diciéndote jodidas cosas dulces y me sales con eso, ¿puede morirte?

—Entonces sigue diciendo esas jodidas cosas cursis.

—Te quiero, estúpido.

Y Kirishima todavía llora, pero son lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

.

.

.

 **10**

Kirishima apresura el paso inevitablemente cuando se ha dado cuenta de que llega tarde. Y esta entre preocupado y ansioso, porque Katsuki acaba de salir del hospital y ahora va a verse con él.

En otras circunstancias, Kirishima hubiera querido que se quedara en casa, y que descansara, que aprovechara de las vacaciones y que se sintiera bien consigo mismo por la nota más que sobresaliente que consiguió en los exámenes, porque en medio de todo ese caos, fue Bakugou quien lanzó a Uraraka y los dos niños fuera del tren antes de que todo colapsara. Era algo perfecto.

Sin embargo, cuando le dieron de alta del hospital, lo primero que pidió Bakugou fue que tuvieran una cita. No lo dijo yéndose por las ramas, sino de forma directa y firme. Y Kirishima no puede decirle que no a eso.

Por eso cuando lo ve en la puerta del centro comercial, apoyado contra una pared, se le acelera el corazón. Porque ese chico es tan fuerte, y tan guapo, que derriba todas sus defensas en un parpadeo. Y ni siquiera lo está mirando, porque cuando lo hace, a Kirishima simplemente le dan ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero tiene que contenerse porque hay gente alrededor, y aún hay cosas que tienen que hablar.

—Llegas tarde —le dice, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Tiene una chaqueta de cuero encima, la misma que usaba cuando le dijo que le gustaba.

—Perdón.

—Vamos de una vez.

Kirishima asiente y le sigue de cerca. Ignora que Katsuki se acerca un poco más a él mientras caminan, incluso ignora el cómo sus brazos se rozan en medio de la marea de gente que pasea por ahí. Porque si no ignora esos pequeños detalles, a lo mejor va a terminar por perder la cordura en público, y eso es algo que no se puede permitir.

Le gustaría hablar de ese tipo de cosas, como, por ejemplo, qué pensará Katsuki acerca del futuro. Es una pregunta apresurada, quizás, pero a Kirishima le importa un montón. Sabe que no le importa lo que piense la gente, a ninguno de los dos le importa, pero a la larga, y para la vida que planean tener, protegiendo gente, y siendo reconocidos por el mundo, ciertamente importa.

Claro que, pierde el sentido todo cuando entran a la sala del cine y Katsuki es libre de tomar su mano, para su sorpresa. Y es más sorpresivo cuando instintivamente, Kirishima le aprieta esa misma mano y se acurruca contra su hombro mientras empieza la película, y Bakugou no dice nada, y lo deja estar.

Sabe que le dirá cosas cursis cuando estén frente a amigos, y que le dejará hacerle cosas cursis cuando estén solos. Y puede sonar bastante contradictorio, pero así es Katsuki y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Así lo quiere y punto.

Entonces ahí surge otro tema. Que le ha dicho _te quiero_ sin tapujos, y Katsuki se lo ha dicho de vuelta. No han tenido tiempo de conversarlo, porque Kirishima siente que deberían hacerlo. Porque quiere decírselo de nuevo. Una y otra vez, hasta cansarse. Y eso que en realidad no son las dos palabras más importantes que podría decirle. Le gustaría saber cuándo llegaría el momento correcto para decírselas. Porque está desesperado por gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Su desesperación se vuelve en un deseo genuino cuando lo ve reír por una simple escena, cosa que hacia algunos meses nunca pensaría ver. El deseo aumenta cuando le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, que se siente frio y cálido al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo ve comer lo que tiene en el plato del restaurante al que van al salir del cine. O cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño al regañarlo por estar tan distraído.

Kirishima quiere presumir también, no solo ante sus amigos y conocidos, sino ante el mundo entero. Que puede caminar por la calle al lado de Bakugou Katsuki, y que puede sacarle una sonrisa cada cuando puede. En serio lo quiere.

Sin embargo, por el momento, va a tener que contentarse con el presente, y caminar al lado de Bakugou con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, porque así es feliz.

—Sabes, es molesto que te esté preguntando cosas y tú estés ahí pensando en las nubes.

—¿Hmm?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Ah… en todo y nada, creo.

Bakugou ladea la cabeza a un lado.

—Seguro es más en nada, porque te acabo de preguntar algo y esperaba que te desmayaras, pero sino me escuchas no es divertido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que en mi casa no hay nadie, y que te quiero llevar ahí.

A lo mejor está pensando en todas las cosas que quiere hacer con Katsuki a futuro de una manera demasiado complicada, porque ese chico tiene una manera de simplificar todo y volverlo loco, que no debería ser posible. Pero ahí está.

Y de nuevo, Kirishima no puede decirle que no.

* * *

.

.

.

 **11**

Le gusta la cama de Katsuki, porque huele a él.

Le gusta el orden, y la solides de la habitación, por lo simple que se ve, pero no es algo malo.

Le gusta como lo mira cautelosamente, aunque en otros momentos estaría un poco nervioso, pero ahora solo siente anhelo.

A lo mejor es porque hace dos días Katsuki estuvo al borde de la muerte, y es por eso que se está portando un poco menos brusco y burlón de lo normal.

—Entonces, hemos llegado a esto ¿ah? —se atreve a decirle, cuando esta recostado sobre la cama de Bakugou y este está sentado en un borde de la cama, pero prácticamente encima de él, mirándolo de cerca.

—¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no.

—Bien —le dice, pasándole una mano por la mejilla, y Kirishima siente que le hierve la sangre.

Es un toque amable, aunque no es nada propio de él.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

—Tal vez yo debería preguntarme que quiero hacer contigo.

—Es gracioso que creas que te dejaré hacer algo.

—¿En serio? Que malo eres —se queja Kirishima antes de llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Katsuki y acariciarle la cara y el cabello.

—No tienes idea.

Y se conforma con acariciarle la cara y el cuello porque puede, así como se permite besarlo después.

Le gusta la sensación de su cuerpo encima, o de sus manos recorriendo sus costados.

Le gusta sentir esa espalda descomunal bajo sus dedos al quitarle la ropa, así como tocarle los brazos y el pecho.

Le gusta la sensación de las manos calientes de Bakugou tocando su cuerpo, despacio y con cuidado. Casi no lo reconoce, pero ahí está.

Besándole la cara, el cuello, el pecho. Y le gusta cómo se siente.

No tiene problemas en que le haga lo que quiera. Al menos por esa noche. Aunque si es por el resto de su vida tampoco sería un problema.

—Bakugou, eres tan…

—Silencio. Ahora no.

—Pero Bakugou…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dime que me quieres.

Los ojos rojos de Bakugou brillan como nunca. Y lo besa, y lo sigue tocando, por todas partes. Y se sienten, piel contra piel, abrazándose y saboreándose.

—Si te lo digo te callas.

—Te lo prometo.

—Entonces calla que lo diré solo una vez.

Entonces lo besa, profundo y suave, como han descubierto que les gusta a los dos. Y le dice lo que quiere escuchar.

—Te quiero.

Desliza una mano por su estómago y lo toma entre las piernas, haciéndolo gemir. Y se lo vuelve a decir.

—Te quiero.

Le muerde el cuello y las clavículas, mientras le clava una mano en los costados.

—Te quiero —le suelta por tercera vez contra el oído.

Kirishima sonríe, sonrojado hasta las orejas y tocándolo entre las piernas también.

—Esas han sido… tres veces.

—Cuentan como una.

—¿Lo hacen?

—Sí…

—Entonces yo también. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

Se pierde en el cuerpo de Bakugou por unas horas. Y viceversa.

Y a Kirishima no solo le gusta todo eso, le fascina. A niveles abismales.

* * *

.

.

.

 **12**

El segundo semestre está por comenzar, pero ya los han hecho ir a quedarse a la residencia, dejándolos con el permiso de que pueden hacer lo que sea durante el sábado y domingo que estarán ahí, aunque no deberían. Entonces era obvio que alguien diría que hicieran una-

—¡FIESTA!

—Haré bocadillos.

—Iré por la música.

—Ordenemos esta sala.

—Llamaré a los de la clase B.

—Colguemos estas cortinas para que el sitio este más oscuro.

—Kaminari, ayuda con la iluminación.

—Seguro, este lugar va a brillar.

—Shoji, tú pasas por alguien mayor de edad, ¡Ve a comprar bebidas!

—¡EHHH!

—Iida, sabemos lo que piensas, no tienes que gritar.

—Tengo licor de menta, ¿Sirve?

Y en menos de dos horas el sitio está lleno de 40 jóvenes, con Iida al borde del desmayo porque el lugar iba a quedar destrozado, Yaoyorozu tomado su té al lado de Todoroki para que no le de migraña. Las chicas son las más animadas, sacando a todo el mundo a bailar. Kirishima se deja jalar por Mina quien al segundo intenta convencer a Bakugou para que salga también.

Su novio se niega, como deberían saber, al principio, pero termina bailando con él después porque está todo el puto mundo que conoce y quiere presumir. Kirishima lo sabe porque Katsuki se lo susurra al oído cuando lo acerca para abrazarlo por la cintura.

Eijirou se ríe, y se sonroja como una colegiala enamorada, pero se apega a Katsuki y se mueven lento a pesar de que la música tiene un ritmo más rápido.

Ambos saben que todos los miran, pero poco importa. Podrían estar así toda la noche y sería fantástico, pero entonces Kaminari grita algo y se rompe la burbuja en la que están metidos.

—¡Juguemos algo!

—¿Cómo qué?

—Con la botella —responde levantando el dicho objeto de vidrio.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso sí que no!

—¡Pero!

—¡Algunas quieren casarse, Kaminari!

—Además, no quisiera ser el pobre individuo que tuviera que besar a Kirishima o a Bakugou. Valoramos nuestra vida.

—Yo no mataría a nadie. Los mandaría al hospital y ya.

—¡Bakugou!

—¿Y si mejor jugamos verdad o reto?

Y así lo hacen, pero concuerdan que no debe ser nada que sobrepase la ilegalidad o que atente contra sus vidas, palabras de Iida, todas ellas.

Por unas rondas todo está tranquilo, porque nadie tiene el valor de pedir retos, así que lo mucho que hacen es responder preguntas un tanto vergonzosas en algunos casos.

Kirishima se une al montón de gente que empieza a molestar a Tetsutetsu tras responder, porque cuando le preguntan cuál cree es la chica más linda del lugar, él responde que Kendou, rojo como tomate y sin poder mirar a nadie a la cara.

Aunque claro, hay pobres ilusos, como Kaminari, que piden reto como si nada. A él lo hacen contar números primos mientras Uraraka lo mantiene flotando, a ver cuánto aguanta su cerebro sin que haga corto circuito. Aunque al final claro que lo hace.

Siguen las rondas así hasta que le toca a Bakugou, y como no, dice que elige reto, de forma desganada y sin ninguna emoción, porque quien le va a dar el reto es Sero, y tanto él como Kirishima saben que es el más decente de sus latosos amigos como para decirle que haga algo vergonzoso.

O eso es lo que piensa Eijirou, hasta que ve como el chico de la enorme sonrisa intercambia una mirada con Mina. Una conspiradora y juguetona mirada.

—Muy bien, Bakugou, hazle un striptease a Kirishima.

Y el mundo se pone de cabeza cuando todos en la sala gritan.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, Kirishima está seguro de que hubiera escupido algo (a lo mejor y escupe un pulmón), pero en su lugar solo puede mirar a Sero y a Ashido con horror. Porque no, eso es demasiado, ni siquiera Bakugou es capaz de-

—Bakugou por qué sacas tu celular. Bakugou qué buscas. Bakugou por qué lo conectas al estéreo.

Katsuki por qué.

Todos se quedan absolutamente quietos hasta que la música empieza a sonar, y cuando alguien reconoce la canción basta para que empiecen a animar a Bakugou, quien se acerca a Kirishima.

Eijirou está sentado en el sillón individual, al lado de la silla donde Bakugou estaba sentado, como si hubiera sido obra del destino dejarlo en ese sitio para que Katsuki le haga lo que quiera.

Y entonces se acerca, al compás de la música y no sabe si gritar o reír o salir corriendo o las tres juntas. Siente la cara arderle cuando el loco que tiene como novio le sonríe de una manera que podría mojar las bragas de cualquiera, y a él, por el montón de cosas que hicieron en vacaciones, le pasa algo bajo los pantalones que no puede evitar.

Bakugou se empieza a quitar la ropa cuando esta frente a él, primero la chaqueta en un movimiento que podría decirse, ¿es sensual? Maldición, cuándo demonios practicó eso. No, alto, se supone que estaba todo planeado ¿acaso? Quiere preguntar, pero entonces Bakugou se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y se empieza a quitar la playera y todo el mundo grita.

Algunos chicos están atónitos y se cubren los ojos, algunas chicas también de la vergüenza, pero las demás sacan sus teléfonos y graban como Bakugou menea la cintura y le acaricia el cuello. Y Kirishima quiere morirse porque quiere hacerle un montón de cosas ahí mismo, pero hay demasiados ojos viendo y grabando y eso se puede viralizar y hacer un escándalo.

Pero entonces llega el primer maldito coro y el cerebro de Eijirou como que se descompone.

 _Podemos hacerlo* en todos lados, ya lo sabes._

Mierda.

 _No tenemos nada que ocultar._

Pero qué demonios.

 _Esta no es una fiesta sorpresa_.

Entonces todo fue planeado.

 _Podemos empezar en la cama y luego…_

Los siguientes tres versos bastan para que su cerebro explote, figurativamente hablando. Y no ayuda que Bakugou se agache y le respire en el cuello y que todo el mundo grite, pero ya, es suficiente.

Toma a Katsuki de las piernas, lo levanta y se va corriendo.

—¡O-Oye! ¡¿A dónde te lo llevas?!

—¡Somos novios, vamos a mi cuarto! ¡Con esa maldita canción y esta tensión sexual! ¡Hagan cuentas!

Solo Katsuki es capaz de sacarlo de sus cabales y desesperarlo de esa forma.

La canción que Bakugou puso hace dos minutos sigue sonando, y todos se quedan callados. Cinco minutos más tarde mudan la fiesta al edificio de la clase B y dejan que los otros dos hagan lo que quieran en su debida privacidad.

Y Kirishima solo puede gritar.

.

.

.

 **13**

Tras la fiesta, Kirishima tiene ganas de vengarse de sus amigos por jugar con su estabilidad emocional (aunque la fiesta no terminó nada mal para él, de hecho), pero el segundo semestre empieza tan reñido que solo tiene energías para regresar a la residencia y tirarse en su cama.

No quiere pensar en planes macabros, o en la tarea, o en las palizas que les dan en los entrenamientos prácticos. Solo quiere dormir, y abrazarse a Katsuki hasta que se acabe el año.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas?

—No quiero hacer nada.

—Shima, no me vengas con tonterías.

—Solo cinco minutos más.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua, pero lo deja estar de todas formas. Y de repente, mientras ojea una revista, le empieza a acariciar el cabello rojo, y Kirishima se siente relajado.

—Eh, ¿este gel es nuevo?

—Es un fijador que compré el otro día, a qué se siente suave.

Bakugou suelta un ruidito de asentimiento, y continúa acariciándole al cabello. Kirishima desde hace tiempo que ha descubierto que, al menos con él, el tacto de Katsuki es increíblemente amable, por lo que piensa que es afortunado, por ser él y por tener a Bakugou.

No puede evitar mirarlo, girando la cabeza sobre su regazo, haciendo que pase acariciarle la mejilla sin darse cuenta. Para cuando Katsuki lo mira también, ya tiene una sonrisa inmensa en la cara.

—No hagas eso —le dice Katsuki de repente, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin quitar su mano de la cara de Kirishima.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ser lindo cuando se supone que en un momento tengo que hacer que hagas la tarea.

Y Bakugou tal vez no debería hacer que le den ganas de besarlo cuando se supone que luego tienen que hacer justo eso.

Pero a Kirishima no le puede importar menos todo eso, así que lo jala del hombro y hace que se agache y comienza a besarlo.

Se acomodan, ahí en la cama personal, como si fueran todos unos expertos en el tema, y se dejan llevar, aunque sea por un rato. A Kirishima le gusta como sus bocas se amoldan, como si existieran solo para besarse ellos dos y a nadie más. Así que se permite besarlo, aunque se le vaya la vida en ello, dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

Dentro de esa habitación con puerta sin seguro.

—Oigan, ¿me pueden ayudar con- ¡AHHH!

De no ser porque ya es algo casual que Kaminari o alguno de sus otros amigos los interrumpan, lo dejarían pasar. Pero este caso es diferente. Porque no había necesidad de gritar. Y porque los ha encontrado medio enredados sobre la cama, cuando Katsuki seguía acariciándole el cabello a Kirishima, y por la sorpresa como que sus manos echaron chispas, lo cual no tiene nada de malo, hasta que de repente Kirishima recuerda.

Que el fijador que está usando es inflamable.

—¡AHHHH!

—¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO, SE ESTA QUEMANDO!

—¡MI CABEZA! ¡MI CABELLO! ¡MI CABELLOOOOO!

Kirishima sale corriendo de la habitación como quien lo lleva el diablo, y los tres están gritando tanto que han llamado la atención de los que viven abajo. Todoroki es el primero que se asoma por el pasillo, entonces cuando ve a Kirishima no duda, y termina congelando su cabeza.

Sino lo mata la escuela, lo van a matar sus compañeros, eso es lo que piensa.

Y Kirishima también piensa que no es mala idea planear una venganza para cierto individuo.

.

.

.

 **14**

—No eres tan Red Riot ahora, pero se ve decente.

—Ni me lo menciones.

Han tenido que cortarle el cabello quemado a Kirishima, y le ha quedado muy corto y disparejo. Por suerte Shinzou conoce a un tipo de la clase E que tiene la particularidad de hacer que las cosas aceleren su proceso natural, así que lograron que su cabello creciera hasta tener el largo que tenía antes.

Kaminari está muerto para ellos, sin importar cuanto se disculpe. Bakugou también se disculpa por quemarle el cabello, pero Kirishima a él si lo perdona. El fin de semana van a tener comprar un decolorante y tinte para que se tiña el cabello negro. De momento, ahora tiene que quedarse como está.

Está un poco deprimido, pero hay algo que lo anima. Que a Katsuki le gusta como ha quedado, aunque no lo diga, porque nuevamente están en la seguridad de su habitación (ahora con el maldito seguro) y está sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la cama mientras Bakugou le revuelve los cabellos con una mano.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién te ayudaba con esto?

—Ehhh, mi madre.

—¿en serio?

—Sí.

—Shima, no me mientas.

—Porque te mentiría.

—A lo mejor piensas que me burlaré si me dices que lo hacías con ayuda de tutoriales de internet.

Kirishima se queda callado. Y entonces, de la nada, Katsuki comienza a reír.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Te estás riendo!

—Es por tu ridícula reacción.

—Ni siquiera estás viendo mi cara.

—A ver.

Le gira la cabeza hacia arriba para que lo mire mejor, y se quedan viendo durante unos segundos.

—Sí, tienes la expresión de cohibido estúpido de siempre.

—¿Qué clase de manera de llamar a tu novio es esa?

—La manera Bakugou Katsuki —le dice, con una seriedad que a Kirishima lo deja consternado.

—Ya…

—¿Entonces sí eran tutoriales de internet?

—¡Dejemos el tema!

—¿No tuviste problemas? Apuesto a que te pasaste del tiempo un millón de veces.

—No voy a responderte nada. Ya.

A pesar de todo, Katsuki vuelve a reír, y Kirishima sigue mirándolo. De repente piensa que es raro, porque siempre pensó que quien se enojaría y sentiría fastidiado por pequeñas bromas sería Bakugou, pero ahí está él, desesperándose por el chico que parece disfrutar de sus frustraciones cada tanto. Entonces se da cuenta de que a lo mejor nada será como piensa si está con Bakugou. Pero no es algo que le moleste.

—¿Andas pensando en nada de nuevo?

Kirishima lo mira ladeando la cabeza, luego desvía la mirada.

—Creo que sí, es nada, de hecho —responde, antes de reír un poco—. Siento que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Bakugou lo mira un segundo desde donde está, antes de bajarse de la cama y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sabes que he pensado yo? Que es algo molesto tener que estar descifrando tus expresiones ensoñadoras todo el rato.

—Que malo eres.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—Pues sí… bueno, ¿en qué más has estado pensado?

—En que, si me quieres decir algo, deberías hacerlo de una vez.

Kirishima se sobresalta apenas.

—¿En serio quieres saber?

—¿Tan desinteresado parezco?

—En realidad no, bueno, a veces, pero…

—Solo dime. ¿Qué estás pensando ahora?

—¿Ahora ahora?

—Que sí, maldición.

—Bueno, te amo.

Y lo suelta. Lo suelta sintiéndose liviano porque eso es algo que no ha estado pensando precisamente ahora. Sino desde hace bastante tiempo ya. Y espera conseguir una reacción tierna de Bakugou. Quiere verlo avergonzado, así como la primera vez que le dio un beso torpe e inesperado. Quiere verlo así.

Pero, es Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou, que es demasiado inexpresivo a veces y otras es una bomba de tiempo.

Bakugou, que se le ha quedado viendo unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y soltar un suspiro largo y pesado, cubriéndose la cara con molestia.

—Lo has dicho.

Kirishima entra en pánico y siente su corazón retorcerse.

—Lo has dicho primero.

Ahora no entiende nada.

—Sí… ¿Y qué?

—¡Que… que pensaba decirlo yo primero, maldita sea!

Kirishima se queda en blanco, porque es recién ahí donde consigue que Bakugou se sonroje un poco, pero es porque ha soltado eso último. Esa desfachatez.

Porque solo a Katsuki se le ocurre hacer una competencia de un tema como ese.

—… ¡¿AAH?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Frente a todos, un día, no sé, para ver qué cara ponías.

Como siempre, queriendo presumir.

—¡¿Dónde queda el sentimiento en eso?!

—¡La cosa es que lo diga!

—¡Pues dilo ahora!

—No, ya perdió la importancia.

—¡Es importante para mí!

Como siempre, haciéndolo lloriquear.

—Pues para mi es importante ver la cara de estúpido enamorado y adorable que siempre pones cuando digo putas cosas cursis.

Como siempre, atacándolo con la guardia baja.

Lo mira enternecido y alegre un segundo, pero no va a dar su mano a torcer.

—¡Pues te aviso que no lo ibas a conseguir! —declara cruzando los brazos.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! ¡He aprendido a lidiar con tus intentos de frases cursis!

—Tú _amas_ mis intentos de frases cursis.

—¡Pues ya no van a funcionar como crees! O sea, me halagas ¡pero no me harán efecto!

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Completamente!

—Bueno, te amo.

Se queda con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, pero la información que acaba de escuchar llega a su cerebro y logra procesarla. Y es tan inesperado que casi se le detiene el corazón. Pero no detiene la sangre que fluye por su cuerpo, que se aloja en su cara dejándola roja como un tomate.

—Tu cara ahora sí se ve muy red riot.

—¡T-Tú… tú…!

—¡Era lo que querías oír! ¡¿Qué mierda más quieres de mí?!

Kirishima grita y se cubre la cara porque no puede consigo mismo.

—¡Alto ahí, déjame verte!

—¡Nooo!

—¿Qué demonios Kirishima? ¡Déjame verte!

—¡Que no!

Forcejean, y le tira de los brazos para verle la cara. Termina tirándolo al suelo con Bakugou sobre él a horcajadas, retirándole los brazos a los costados.

La cara de Kirishima está rojísima, y el cabello negro y rojo esta despeinado y sale disparado por todos lados. Bakugou se lo retira con una mano, y se le queda viendo.

—¿Sabes que pienso yo ahora ahora?

Kirishima frunce los labios, pero no habla, porque siente que se le va a cortar la voz y se avergonzará más.

—Pienso que me gustas.

Traga duro porque siente que se avecina algo y que su corazón no va a poder, y que va a explotar. Cien veces peor que como lo hacen las manos de Katsuki todo el tiempo. Encima Bakugou se agacha para estar más cerca de su cara.

—Pienso que te quiero.

Acerca su boca a la de él y sus alientos chocan, haciendo que se muera por besarlo o que él lo bese de una vez.

—Pienso que te estoy amando demasiado y eso me aterra.

Kirishima respira hondo, porque quiere hablar. Ya quiere decir lo que tiene en mente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque temo llegar a ser feliz contigo más de lo que merezco y que pase algo como el otro día —le dice, recordándole el humo y las cenizas del día del accidente. Recordándole el miedo que sintió ese día—. Pero aun así… aun así…

—Eres un egoísta todo el tiempo —le dice Kirishima—. Y con esto estas tratando de no serlo.

—Eso creo…

—Por favor, Katsu. Se egoísta. Porque yo también quiero serlo.

Kirishima toma la cara entre ambas manos y le mueve la cabeza para besarle la frente.

—Yo también tengo miedo. Pero eso no va a evitar que te ame. Aunque puede que un día alguno de los dos pase por algo horrible, hasta entonces, déjame estar contigo.

—No iba a decir algo diferente. Es solo que… me gustaría estar así por siempre.

Y Eijirou no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Ese es otro de tus intentos de frases cursis?

—De esas que tanto amas —responde Katsuki, sonriendo de lado también antes de besarlo.

 _Te amo más a ti, idiota._

Esa sensación le encanta.

Han pasado por tantas cosas, si se lo piensa bien.

Y sin embargo, Kirishima piensa que solo es el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **IllusionLi:** Yo no las quiero matar, luego con quien fangirleo? No es mi culpa que esos dos se escriban tan ASDFGHGFDSDFGBHNH MALDITOS HERMOSOS. JAJA y lo de las yukatas, más bien, esa es la escena que escribí con la canción de Shinee xD y donde les dije que terminarían gritando... : tu sientes que lo haga bien? D: no sé, a veces siento que no los plasmo bien y tal y me da cosa :c pero se hace lo que se puede xD Y Kaminari es una cosita tierna porque es el mejor amigo de todos aunque los interrumpa siempre xD y el Bakusquad nunca puede faltaaaar, es que los amo un mundo uwu quiero hacer un fic de ellos 5 pero sé que me terminaría centrando más en el bakukiri si lo empiezo así que debo planificar mis ideas xD Bueno, ojala te guste el capi que viene~~ y no me putees tanto~~ JAJA Nos leemooooos hijaaaaaa

 **Asamijaki:** JAJAJA yo también me la pase riendo un montoooon xD y que te haya hecho reír a ti me alegra, aunque te hayas comprometido pero ya que xD Oh! y yo voy a hacer de todo por meter a los de la clase B en mis fics porque se merecen más apreciación, sobre todo Tetstutetsu porque es un amor uwu Y Kaminari es más que obvio que es el mejor amigo de todos! aunque se traume, aunque los interrumpa, ahí esta xD y lo adoroooo ;w; eso que dijiste al final significa un montón TwT voy a trabajar duro para que esa admiración crezca, ya que el sentimiento es mutuo uwu espero que el capi te haya gustadoooo *inserte corazones que FF no deja poner*

 **Noe Sweetway:** Bueno, amoe, como ya acabas de leer por algo corté el capitulo ahí sino las iba a dejar agonizando por 5 días JAJA Y sí, Katsuki es un idiota y me costó mucho hacer la discusión pese a eso porque no me gusta hacerlos pelear y mucho menos hacer que Kiri sufra ;-; (aunque en la segunda viñeta lo hice llorar un chingo, que doble cara que soy) AHHH pero sí! Bakugou se tiene esas salidas muy guardadas XD al menos el Bakugou que hago yo es un romantico de closet que solo aparece cuando de verdad le importa mucho una persona, en este caso Kiri bebé ;W; Yyyy supongo que si adorabas a Mina y a Sero en la anterior parte en esta debes de estar planeando hacerles un altar (? así como a Kaminari, que todas concordamos que es el mejor amigo del año XDD Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado amoe u3u me alegra haber hecho un trabajo digno de estos dos, pero el siguiente año seguiré y será con fuerzaaaa :D nos leemos amore *corazón corazón corazón*

 **VigintiUnus:** TODAS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN QUE KAMINARI ES UN AMOR NO? NO?! ES QUE ASDFGHJHGFDS (esa petición de Kamijirou será cumplida algún día wajaja) Y sí! Mi Bakugou es así y así me encantaaaaa, lo amo mucho y a Kirishima también y escribir de ellos me da vidaaa. (entendí el chiste de la roca JAJA) y agradeceme por no cortar el capi en la primera parte de este capi v: que sino XDD aunque me mataste con lo de pinche oxigenada hormonal, dont mames *inserte miles de risas* Y Kirishima es un amor que se merece el universo entero, aunque yo sea muy doble cara porque lo hice sufrir un chingo en esta parte del fic PERO HEY que lo resolví y tuvieron sus momentos ewe Y VISTE TUS HEADCANONS? LA CANCIÓN, EL FIJADOR, LA JODIDA CANCIÓOOOOOOON ASDFGHJHGFD Imagina a Kirishima en el capi anterio "La lengua de Bakugou! La lengua de Bakugooooou DDD:" y ahora en este a Katsuki tipo "EL PELO DE KIRISHIMA, SU PELOOOO" y así. Un día voy a dibujarlos así (?) Debes darme más headcanooooons bro. Espero te haya gustado uwu nos leemos al rato por ahiiii~  
PD: Kirishima en traje de maid sería tan tan tan asdfghgfdfghjhgf

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hicas, chicas, llevo escribiendo esto desde Octubre y no tienen ideaaaa de lo feliz que estoy de haber terminado esto ya, y justo en la fecha que quería.

 **E** ste es el fanfic #50 que publico en Fanfiction y no podría estar más feliz de haber llegado tan lejos.

 **E** spero escribir muchos más y llegar a los 100. Me pregunto que podrá ser.

 **D** ebo aclarar, que está segunda parte del OS ha incluido tanto headcanons que me ha dado mi Bro xD y un guiño de uno de los dibujos de una artista de Tumblr, Franeridart, que ME ENCANTA, y que sus dibujos del KiriBaku me dan 10 años más de vida. Vayan a tumblr a darle amor ;w;

 **Y** yyyy también quiero decir, que a lo mejor, esta es algo como, una precuela o introducción a un Long-fic que estoy pensando, pero vayan a saber ustedes cuando lo haga. De momento quiero arreglar cosas en mi vida y tal vez comenzar esa idea. Quien sabe.

 **E** n fin, muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a mis amores por los comentarios de la parte anterior, las amo muuuucho ;w; significan miiiiil *inserte corazones*

 **L** es deseo felices fiestas y mucho BakuKiri uwu

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
